


High Flying Fun

by PR0F_GMK54



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Large Ass, Mile High Club, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR0F_GMK54/pseuds/PR0F_GMK54
Summary: While the people of the capitol celebrate the anniversary of her parent's marriage, Cynthia decides to take Robin for a bit of a trip up in the skies to pass the time, and maybe for something else.
Relationships: Cynthia/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 21
Collections: Semi-Public Sex during Offical Events





	High Flying Fun

**Author's Note:**

> So another short piece based on a prompt for a collab between me and some other's writers. Prompt this time is "Semi-Public sex during Official Event", basically stealth-sex, and this is what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy. If you wanna read what others came up with for this prompt, check the collection this is linked to.

Bright blue skies dotting the occasional cloud, a high shining sun that was tempered by the cool breeze, it was the perfect weather for the day, especially with such a special event going on. It was the anniversary of the marriage between the Exalt and his Queen, which had brought with it a day of celebration made evident by the festival going on below. Though to be honest, the citizens of Ylistol most likely just used the anniversary as an excuse to party, not that anyone really had a problem with it.

But instead of taking part in the festival down below with the citizens, their princess flew over them on her winged steed, along with the Grandmaster and right-hand man of their Exalt and her father as well.

Robin gazed around atop of the pegasus, mostly down below at the people who cheerfully filled up the streets of Ylistol, who were close enough that he could make out a fair bit of detail of their clothing. He wasn't that high up in the grand scheme of things, not even higher than the castle's towers. But it's not like anyone down below would take much note of them, the Pegasus Knights of the castle often flew around this height for patrols around the city.

Still, he couldn't help but turn to the Pegasus Knight he was riding with and ask, "Cynthia, why are we out flying rather than at the castle with the rest of the shepherds?" He asked perhaps a bit bluntly, but considering the princess dragged him out of the small party being held at the castle without a word and flew him up in the sky, he felt like he had a right to know considering the silence they held for so long now.

The blue-haired, pig-tailed girl seemed to tense up from his sudden question, which was translated in her voice as she said, "We-well! Someone needs to patrol the city right? And you're so good at...well, tactics and stuff I thought you'd make it a lot easier?!"

 _"Mhhmm,"_ Robin hummed, not seeming convinced before deciding to have a little fun, "You sure you didn't just want some alone time for us?" He asked teasingly, his hand trailing sensually up her hip and against the prominent curve present over it before leading into her waist. Her soft, tight pegasus-knight uniform helped to make the contact over her skin feel much more direct as he didn't have on his glove. It may have been a bit cold at this height, but it was nothing he wasn't used to, especially with a handy hex to keep him warm.

Cynthia shuddered lightly at his touch, eyes closed briefly while she bit her lip, unable to stop her rear from pressing up against his groin, her short dress having already ridden up as she was basically pushing her bare ass against him with her panties do far between her cheeks to make a difference. And yet despite his baggy attire, she could feel his arousal pressing right into her, giving off a heat that would've warmed her up despite already being used to this sort of temperature from her times in the skies.

Still, despite them subtly grinding against one another in the air over the city, Cynthia couldn't help but say, "Actually, it's more than that as well..." She admitted.

That got Robin to pause as, gazing at her with a curious look as she turned a bit back to look at him as well, her face seeming unusually bashful as she simply spoke, "My birthday,"

"Hmm?" That answer confused Robin, what did her birthday have to do with her parent's anniversary. In fact, her birthday was quite a few months away, her last birthday was closer in date than her next one would be. It would take 9 months for her birthday to take place again.

Wait, 9 months?

"Oh...wow." That was all Robin could say on that at first, before asking, "So you think Chrom and Sumia are gonna do it today and have you in later on?"

Cynthia's cheeks blushed as furiously as Severa's hair at his words, "Do-don't just say that out loud dummy!" She told him, briefly taking a hand off the reins of her steed to weakly slap him against the chest.

However, Robin could nothing grin, "Please, after all the stuff we've done together, that's what gets you flustered?" he asked jokingly.

His words seemed to get Cynthia's face even redder, "What we do and talk about my parents doing it are nothing alike!" She defended, "Just because I really like to do naughty stuff with you doesn't mean I want to bring my parent's naughty stuff into it!"

Robin merely chuckled, "Alright alright, I'll stop teasing you" He assured her, having had his fun on that matter while giving her hips a few pats as she gave a small pout, still a bit mad at him for how he had teased her. However, that didn't stop her from pushing back her ass against him.

He blinked at her, a bit confused at how she was blatantly grinding her large ass against his tenting erection, her pout still present, but with determination now seemingly added to the mix as she said, "How about you make it up to me by us having some fun while here."

She leaned forward a bit, jutting her large ass out at him and exposing even more of it for him to gaze. A grin was clear on Robin's face at her actions, and like a good tactician, he didn't waste the opportunity given to him.

_*Slap_

_"Oohh!"_ Cynthia gasped, tensing up and tightening her grip on her reins while her lower cheeks jiggled from the firm, hard slap that stung on her sensitive behind yet left a wave of pleasure roughly traveling across her body. Yet before she could even calm herself down from the slap, another one came on the opposite cheek, just as hard and firm, and prompting a yelp from her lips.

"Cynthia, you know as much as you like to make noise, it might be wiser to try and keep it down," Robin told her playfully, now taking to groping her ass, his fingers sinking into the flesh while his other hand wrapped around to grope at her equally impressive breasts through her uniform. They may not have been as impressive as her ass, but it was still more than enough to be proud of and leave others jealous of her many attributes.

The princess bit down on her lips as he played with her body, her back pressing through the opening of his cloak and against his chest as they flew over the festival below. This wasn't the first time the two had fun up in the air, or even over Ylistol for that matter. But never at a level so close, and with so many people as well.

People may not have recognized them if they looked up, but if they drew enough attention, rumors would no doubt surface of some pegasus knight getting her rocks off with some guy in the air during the festival. And she really didn't want that.

But she also wanted to feel really good dammit! And having to stiffen her moans wasn't helping, it made her on edge in a way that while kinda exciting, was in the end, no more than a tease of what she really wanted. And her panties were no doubt getting soaked from her excitement.

But she couldn't help but tense up remarkably when she felt a hot, pulsing rod sink between her asscheeks. Somehow, without her noticing, Robin had undone his fly and fished out his dick, which he was now blatantly grinding against her ass. It felt so good dammit! But she couldn't moan or say anything more than a whisper lest she risked losing control of her voice and exposing them to the people down below! And he knew that dammit!

Sure she could've flown them back to the castle or near some edge of the city to one of the dense forests surrounding it to get some privacy, but she also didn't want to wait that long! And it also carried the risk of Robin backing out just to tease her more!

So she endured and even fought back as she pushed and flexed her ass against him, trying to rile him up as well and hopefully fog his mind just enough to lessen his teasing and for him to get to the good stuff. Which he did when she felt him slide her panties to the side and press his tip against her folds.

The two let out a small groan as he slid inside of her, her walls clamping down on him tightly as a thick moan left her lips once he was fully sheathed inside of her, her grip becoming shaky as she tried to adjust to his size, only for him to start slowly move his hips in and out of her passage.

Robin slowly but firmly humped his hips atop of the saddle, grasping Cynthia's hips for support as she was leaned over, barely even steering her stead as the mount did most of the work at keeping them leveled in the air. He glanced down at the people below, confirming that no one seemed to be paying much attention to them. Sure there was a glance here and there, but nothing that lingered long enough to fully take in what was happening. And he would be able to keep himself from exposing them, having much practice with Cynthia whenever they had some sneaky fun around the castle, the princess always struggling to keep herself and their debauchery concealed.

She bit down on her knuckle as their hips rocked at an agonizing pace, one that was filled with pleasure, yet not to the extent both knew they could reach if they went all out, and yet couldn't in fear of the people down below. With that fear being felt when a particularly harsh thrust had Cynthia slightly jolt on her steed. The jolt had her tugging the reins and tapping her heels against her steed's sides that it believed it was instructed to start to dive down, something that caught Robin and Cynthia both off guard, the latter tensing up while the former couldn't help but instinctively grasp her hips for support, causing him to slide further into her tight royal pussy.

As much as the princess wanted to moan, and she did a bit, she focused on fixing their current trajectory by quickly snapping at her reins and prompting her steed to fly them up, causing her and Robin's hips to smack together once again with him being further buried in her this time. Robin winced at how her pussy clamped down on him hard, much harder than he was used to as he could feel her cumming all over his cock with how her body shuddered with her royal walls practically decreeing he give her his seed, something he actually was able to disobey, if barely.

As they went back to flying at a normal pace and level, Robin glanced down at the ground, seeing that a couple of citizens seemed to have noticed the two's little stunt, but from what he could gather, they didn't see the real _"danger_ " the two were attempting as they flew further away.

Turning back to his partner, he saw her shuddering and seeming just focused on flying, but when he called out to her and leaned slightly forward, he got a reaction he wasn't expecting.

"Cynthia?"

 _"Ehh!?"_ The blue-haired, pigtailed princess squeaked, before tensing up while Robin winced as her walls clamped down on his cock once again as she experienced another orgasm, with Robin unable to hold back this time so soon from her last one as he finally shot his load into her royal womb. The two tensing as they waited for the respective orgasms to subside.

Eventually, Cynthia was able to calm down enough to say, albeit a bit shyly, "I was still sensitive," shuddering as she felt herself being filled up while their mixed juices spilled out over her saddle.

Robin merely chuckled, "Say, how about we continue this at my house?" He offered, believing they've each had their fill of high-flying fun as he softly patted her hips.

She gave a bright smile that while a bit dimmer than her usual ones, still was enough to make her seem radiant to Robin's eyes, and with a small tug at her reins and tap of her heels, her steed changed direction for where it would rest for the rest of the day.


End file.
